


One Stormy Night

by derwent



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/pseuds/derwent
Summary: Storm makes Bubastis uneasy.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Adrian Veidt
Kudos: 12





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title is cheesy!

The persistent whining reached him even through the cloud of dream. Adrian opened his eyes to find Bubastis crouching next to the bed, ears turned back and wearing such a pitiful expression. 

“What is it, girl?” he asked. His answer came in the form of a roaring thunder that sent Bubastis whimpering. The rain hit his window so savagely it sounded more like rocks being hurled against it.

He smiled fondly at the lynx. She was almost too big now to be carried in his arms, but moments like this reminded him that her kittenhood days weren’t that far behind. He scooted back to make room for her on the bed beside him, only to bump into Dan behind him. This was ridiculous. His bed was king-size; there was no need to crowd into his space. He dug his elbow to Dan’s side and watched a frown marred his sleeping face. He gave another nudge and finally Dan rolled over. 

He patted the space beside him. “Come on up.” Bubastis didn’t need to be asked twice. She climbed up and promptly hid her face in the crook of Adrian’s neck. Her fur tickled a little, but she was whining still with each thunder strike, so Adrian began stroking her back in a soothing rhythm.

In the morning, Dan woke up to the sight of Adrian hugging Bubastis like a little kid might hug his teddy bear. He smiled and decided that breakfast could wait.


End file.
